Story of Michael When Darkness Resides Within
by Dual Wielder99
Summary: The Son of Aries and Sephiroth. Series of stories invoving original charcters that are the offspring of various video game characters. Ch. 6 up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Michael.**_

_**Prologue Part 1: Michael**_

_Chapter 1: Loss and Gain_

"Mother, Father," the boy of only 5 screamed as he watched the massacre unfold right in front of him. His parents, the master swordsman Sephiroth and the holy maiden Aeris were being slain by the massive beasts that erupted from the earth. Sephiroth, being the powerful and legendary warrior that he is, put up a tremendously valiant effort managing to slay many of the beasts with his massive blade, the Masamune. Aeris also put up an equally courageous effort in defending her family by chanting extremely rare and powerful spells by channeling them through her Princess Guard staff. But their efforts proved to bein vain as they were overwhelmed by the tribe of deadly monsters known as Weapons.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," the young boy yelled out as a Weapon, much larger and moremenacing looking than the others, struck a fatal blow to his father overwhelming him and ultimately ending the life of one of the world's most powerful warriors. Upon seeing this Aries made up her mind to take Michael and run in fear that they also would not survive the next wave of beasts. She new this was a suicide attempt but she had to do something to save her only child. She picked up the young boy and ran until she hit the edge of a nearby cliff. She stood there looking back seeing as the beasts were gaining on her. She put her son down and kissed him on his forehead and whispered a gentle "I love you, Michael," before pushing him off the cliff.

"Mooooommmmmmy," he cried out before hitting the water below. Aeris then used the remaining amount of her magical power to unleash a massive explosion destroying the majority of the Weapons and sacrificing her own life to save the life of her son.

The next morning as Ryu, a Japanese martial artist in Shatokan Karate, was training along the beach found Michael unconscious and soaking wet. He picked up the boy and took him back to his home which also served as his dojo. When Michael awoke he was confused and to where he was. _Where am I? _he thought getting up from the cot he was placed on and the first thing he noticed was that he was wearing a white karate uniform. He opened the old school Japanese doors and saw a man training in the next room. As he walked in the room the man spoke.

"Ah… you're finally awake; you've been out cold for two days," Ryu said turning around to face the boy. "My names Ryu what's your name?"

"Michael… where's my mommy and daddy," the boy asked looking around. Then suddenly they heard massive footsteps roar through out the dojo. They both ran outside to see a Weapon that somehow managed to survive Aeris's final attack and track down the boy. Upon seeing the monstrous creature all the memories of his parent's death rushed back to him and he fell to his knees in tears. Ryu jumped in front of the boy in order to protect him, but knew that none of his martial arts techniques would help him defeat this gigantic creature… except one.

He spread his legs out in a wide stance and began to maneuver his arms in a circular motion until finally resting them to his right side cupping his hands as to form something. Michael was now watching the man in despair knowing that whatever he was about to do was going to be useless against this powerful creature. Inside the martial artists hands began to gather a large amount of his spiritual energy until his body and the area around it began to glow a crystal blue. The rocks around him began to slowly rise in the air and the ground under his feet began to crack. Ryu then raised his head to the beast and announced "Farewell beast… HADOUKEN," before thrusting his hands upward toward the beast and releasing the blast at the Weapons abdomen. Michael stared up at the action in amazement with his mouth agape and eyes wide. The blast hit the beast head on and was burrowing its way into the beast body before erupting through it and into the distance. The monster roared in pain as it neared death and collapsed in the yard of the dojo.

"Are you alright?" Ryu asked getting up from his slightly squatted stance.

"Yeah," Michael said with tears still streaming from his eyes. Just then the Weapon rose and with the last of its energy knocked Ryu back into a nearby tree immobilizing him. It then lunged at Michael and opened its mouth to swallow him whole.

"MICAEL, WATCH OUT," Ryu yelled to Michael. But the warning fell on deaf ears as Michael's body began to glow a black and gold color and he screamed causing an enormously massive explosion that utterly destroyed the monster and the surrounding area. Michael then fell unconscious in the crater he had just created. Ryu watched the whole thing in complete horror, he had never seen anything like that before, _This boy posses and incredible amount of energy and not just spirit energy a dark, evil energy as well, _he thought to himself as he recovered and took Michael back into the dojo. Ryu though that whatever just happened to Michael resembled the Dark Hadou, and decided to see what the boy knew of this mysterious power. When Michael awoke Ryu bombarded him with questions about his parents and if he remembered anything about what had happened earlier. Michael couldn't remember anything after the Weapon lunged at him but he did answer all of Ryu's other questions. _He doesn't even remember killing that monster and destroying half of the area in front of my dojo, then maybe I shouldn't say anything he's just a child after all, _Ryu thought to himself while Michael explained.

Upon hearing that Sephiroth was his father the hair on the back of Ryu's neck stood on end. He had heard about him before, the former general of SOLDIER, a military branch under the Shin-Ra organization. They had even paid him a visit once and tried to recruit him into their ranks, but Ryu quickly turned them down.

"Wow, to think Sephiroth killed, how did it happened" Ryu asked curiously. Michael then attempted to explain the ordeal that took place only a couple of days ago as best he could; trying his hardest to fight back the tears but failing miserably. After he finished Ryu was extremely sad for the boy but feeling for him as well seeing as Ryu was also orphaned at a young age. Michael had no other relatives to go to and he wouldn't last long out there on his own so Ryu adopted the boy taking him in as his apprentice. Over the years Michael regarded Ryu as his master and a second father. From time to time Weapons would come and try to destroy the boy, but with his new training and Ryu at his side they were taken care of without to much problem, especially because they weren't in the massive numbers they were in when they attacked Michael and his parents.

He was a prodigy in the Shatokan arts and caught on extremely quickly. By the time he was 8 he was a master fighter and could perform the Hadouken technique much more quickly than any of his predecessors, I guess you could chalk it up to good genes. When Michael turned 12 he decided he wanted to leave the dojo so that he could broaden his horizons and search for his place in the world as well as investigate the Weapons. He headed for a city called Midgar, he had heard somewhere that they had an extremely large library and that he could read about anything there. He desperately wanted to research the Weapons, and why they seemed to be trying to kill him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Two Ninja and an ambush_

**About a month later**

As Michael was traveling through the country of the ninja to reach the Midgar Library, he saw in the distance a pair of shinobi sparing. He watched intriguingly studying their fighting styles and techniques. Ninja 1 wore a green vest jacket, blue sandals, bandages on his right arm and leg, dark grey shorts, and a head protector that had a sort of swirl on it. He had long black hair and white eyes with no pupil just an outline of one. Ninja 2 wore an orange jumpsuit with a green vest with a red swirl on the back, and blue sandals and had spiky blond hair and some weird whisker like marks on his face. The white eye shinobi was fighting in a more martial arts style utilizing an open palm, soft fisted style, while the other shinobi was using a very unorthodox sloppy style of charging in headfirst.

Ninja 2 performed some kind of gesture with his hands about twenty clones of himself appeared and surrounded Ninja 1. They all rushed in to attack Ninja 1 but were easily dispatched when he used a defensive technique were he pushed out a large amount of his energy and spun in a circle extremely fast, deflecting the clones. After taking damage the clones disappeared with a "poof", leaving Ninja 2 to contemplate his next move. The white eyed shinobi then yelled out 'Byakugan' and his eyes morphed into a deeper white with veins running through the side of them. As he was about to go in to attack he threw one of his kunai knives in Michael's direction, Michael dodged it but ended up in the open, and the two ninja stared at him.

"Who are you, and why were you spying on us?" asked the white eyed ninja.

"I'm just a traveler on my way to Midgar," Michael said very cautiously.

"Then why were you watching us," asked the other ninja.

"Well, I've never actually seen ninja before so when I saw you two sparring, I was intrigued…" Michael explained until he was cut off as he and the two ninja were suddenly surrounded by a small army of ninja. The opposing ninja all wore large purple ropes tied around their waists and they also seemed to be on the brink of sanity. The three began to battle the small army of ninja; Michael was holding his own against them fairly well, even though he didn't know what to expect or how to fight them. The blonde haired ninja then put his hand out and yelled 'Rasengan" and a ball of swirling energy began to form in his hand. Seeing this, a group of the insane ninja jumped at the blonde one and he spun around in a circle hitting all of them with the energy ball in his hand. He then rushed in a straight line with his palm out hitting anyone in his way. The white eyed ninja was defeating ninja left and right punching them with extended fingers while yelling out a sequence of numbers. Michael was getting tired and decided to end the almost endless onslaught of shinobi. He jumped over a group of ninja and pulled his hands to his side and focused his energy into them, and when he was ready he pushed his hands forward and released a mass of energy into a group of the foreign ninja while yelling 'Hadouken'. The ninja were blown away and a large amount of them were slain in the explosion that followed the blast. Seeing about 30 of their comrades killed in one attack the ninja decided to book it before they were next and fled the scene, leaving Michael and the other two ninja just as quickly as they had come.

"Whoaaaa… what was that!" asked the blond shinobi.

"It's called the Hadouken, the signature technique of the Shatokan martial arts," Michael explained very confidently.

"So you're a pupil of Ryu then?" the white eyed ninja asked with a smile.

"Yes, you know master Ryu?" Michael asked in return.

"Yes, I do… but I'll explain everything when we get back to the village okay, it's no longer safe here," said the white eyed ninja scanning the distance. With that they left Michael had to run as fast as he could to keep up but they made it back to the village in one piece.

"Oh, and by the way, the names Michael, what's you guy's names," Michael asked as they walked through the village gate.

"Oh excuse me, I'm Hyuuga Neji," said the white eyed ninja.

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Konoha "The Village Hidden in the Leaves", said the blond haired ninja as he pointed to the town. Before they could actually talk Neji and Naruto had to report to their leader, the Hokage, about what happened out in the field. They told Michael that he could explore the town while he waited and that they would find him when they were ready. Michael was surprised at how normal a ninja village actually was, they had shops, food stands, a hospital, even a movie theatre. He walked by what looked like a school and saw that the ninja started out a really early age practicing their ninjutsu. He also noticed that the ninja had a raking system that they used to determine strength and skill amongst the shinobi. From what he heard walking around town after graduating from the academy the students become ninja of the lowest rank, a Genin, through training and upon passing a test known as the Chuunin Exam, they are promoted to a Chuunin. Upon further development of their skills they have the potential to become a Jounin, a leader amongst ninja who are also assigned a group of Genin to train and teach. After many years of training a Jounin may be promoted to a Sennin if they meet special requirements. There is also a special task force known as ANBU who execute classified missions of high priority and are extremely powerful ninja. The highest rank of ninja is that of a Kage, or shadow, and is only allowed one per village and also act as the leader and hand down orders and assignments to the lower ranks. Every hidden village is different and with their own secrets and techniques and a different Kage per village, Konoha's was the Hokage, or Fire Shadow. Michael learned that aside from techniques, there is also a form of special abilities known as Bloodline Limits that some shinobi of certain families are born with. After about 4 hours of exploring the town Michael's hunger started to kick in and decided to get something to eat at a Noodle Stand. Just as he was about to order Naruto walked in and sat next to him ordering Miso Soup flavored Ramnen.

"So… what do you think of the town pretty neat, huh," Naruto asked as he received his bowl of noodles. Michael went on to explain everything he saw and learned in the village earlier on that day, and Naruto was surprised at how inquisitive he was at such a young age and that he definitely had the potential to be a great ninja.

"We told the Hokage about the attack earlier and about how you helped us out with it, so in the morning we'll pay Konoha's glorious Fire Shadow a visit," Naruto said as he turned to his bowl of Ramen.

"Itadakimasu," they both said simultaneously as they began to eat their Ramen. Naruto then showed Michael to a hotel and he went inside and ordered himself a room for the night and got settled in. The room was a simple suite and had all the essentials that a hotel room should have a bed, TV, a dresser with a phone on it, and a bathroom. Michael also noticed a strange lamp post that seemed out of place but he decided to ignore it. After he got washed up and changed he laid down on his bed and attempted to sleep but couldn't… he had the feeling he was being watched by someone. Again he decided to ignore it and closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But little did he know that the odd, out of place lamp was anything but… it began to changed shape until the form was that of a shinobi holding a kunai. He slowly and silently began to creep up on Michael, and as he approached the young boy he raised his kunai in the air. Michael was wandering how long it was going to take for his stocker to finally come out in the open and waited patiently for the assassin to get close enough for him to counterattack. When the ninja was near the bed Michael leapt up and kicked him in the jaw sending him flying into the wall. The ninja quickly recovered but was knocked down again by Michael's fist colliding with his temple. The ninja then disappeared with a "poof" and Michael was left with a curious look on his face. The tension from the room left and Michael felt like he was no longer being watched so he relaxed and finally was able to go to sleep after a few minutes of scanning the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Hokage and A New Home_

In the morning after he was served breakfast and gathered his belongings and waited in front of the hotel for either Naruto or Neji to show up.

"Are you ready to go see the Hokage, Michael," asked an unfamiliar voice. Michael turned around to see a female shinobi of about 23 wearing black pants, a tan jacket with a green vest over it. She had black hair and white eyes like Neji.

"Uh… yeah, but… who are you?" Michael asked kind of surprised to see somebody other than Naruto or Neji who knew his name.

"Sorry, my names Hyuga Hinata, I'll be your guide to the Hokage," she said bowing in a very formal matter.

"Where are Naruto and Neji?" Michael asked looking around for the two nin.

"They are already waiting with the Hokage, they asked me to come and get you," she said smiling. Michael nodded and followed behind Hinata the short distance from the hotel entrance to a building in front of a rocky cliff with faces on them.

"What's that for," Michael said pointing to the massive cliff.

"Those are the previous Hokage of Konoha Village, the one on the far left is the First and it goes in order all the way to the last person who was Hokage," she explained as though she had prepared for the question. They continued into the building and stopped at a large door, Hinata knocked on it and announced there arrival. Naruto opened it and they walked in to see Naruto and Neji standing in front of a desk with a chair behind it facing the window and away from the entrance. Michael knew that someone was in that chair but he couldn't see who it was, but the person's presence felt awfully familiar. Michael was unbelievable nervous he had never been around someone of such authority as a Hokage, and he didn't know how to act.

"So… you must be Michael, the apprentice of the Shatokan master Ryu, it's nice to meet you, I've heard many good things about you," the Hokage said turning around in the large chair. The Hokage was a tall man of about 35 or 40, he wore white pants, and a white vest a lot like the green one's Naruto and the other ninja had on. He wore a red mask covering his moth and nose and his Konoha forehead protector covering his forehead and left eye and he had silvery grey hair. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, the Hokage of Konoha Village," Kakashi said reaching out for a handshake. Michael walked up and shook his hand and stepped back in his original position.

"I was attacked by a shadow clone in your image last night when I got to my room in the hotel, I beat it pretty easy, but I was clueless as to where it came from," Michael asked confidently.

"I'm sorry about that but I had to test you to see if you were really as good as these two say you are and to see if you were ready at such a young age," Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ready for what?" Michael asked looking at the other nin and seeing they all had smiles on their face.

"We have reason to suspect that the village will come under attack by Orochimaru, our village's mortal enemy, in about two years and we could use all the help that we can get," Naruto explained as best he could.

"So… what does that have to do with me, I'm just a traveler on my way to Midgar," Michael asked still confused.

"We would like to use your strength to protect the village," Kakashi said simply.

"Wait a minute, I don't nearly have the training…" Michael was cut off.

"That's the other reason we brought you here, we would like to train you in the art of ninjutsu, we saw the enormous potential that you wield and we would like to pull it out to maximize your skill," Neji claimed.

"So… let me get this straight, you want to train me for two years and help defend a village I am not even a part of," Michael asked quizzically.

"Basically… yeah, that's exactly what we want," Kakashi said with a smile underneath his mask. Michael closed his eyes and looked down toward the floor, but quickly raised his head and gave everyone a positive reaction.

"Well, why not, what do I have to loose, but on two conditions, 1. I need someone to go to the Midgar library and get any and all reading material on the monsters known as Weapons, and 2. I would like to become an official shinobi of Konoha Village," Michael said as he read off the list to the room of ninja.

"Conditions accepted and now I would like to officially accept you into the Konohagakaru Village," Kakashi said sitting back down in his chair. "Naruto, Neji, Hinata…," All three stood at attention and saluted Kakashi. "I want you three to be the ones to train Michael, I want him to start off at the Genin level, and I want him to be at least a Jounin by the time of the attack, am I understood," Kakashi stated showing his authority.

"Yes, sir," the three said in unison.

"Ok, you're dismissed," Kakashi finished turning around to face back toward the window.

"Ok Michael, come with me I'll get you ready for your training," Hinata said motioning toward the door. Michael followed her out and to a room a couple of feet from the Shadow Office. They went inside and Hinata went to a couple of shelves and pulled things from them. She handed Michael a blue jumpsuit, a grey jacket, a pair blue gloves, ninja sandals, body bandages, an item pouch, and a forehead protector. Inside the pouch there were numerous kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs, and a couple of scrolls.

"Now we need to find a place for you to live, ninja get to live in their own apartments, so you will be living alone, is that okay with you," asked Hinata.

"Sure, no problem, I know how to take care of myself," Michael said confidently. They then left and went to the eastern apartment complex in the village. Hinata pulled out a key and opened one of the doors and they walked in. Michael took in the sight and smiled, _I'm going to be living here for the next two years, I going to be in this room quite a lot I guess._

"So do you like this one or do we have to keep looking?" Hinata asked seeing Michael's reaction.

"No, this will do just fine, thanks Hinata," Michael said flashing a big smile making Hinata blush slightly.

"Well, get everything ready and change for your first training session, because ninjutsu is completely different from normal martial arts, I'll wait for you outside," she said as she left the room. Even though he didn't know what to expect Michael was extremely excited to be learning a new style and new techniques. He took of the white karate uniform given to him by his master, and removed the hair tie that he had around his long silver hair. He really was a dead on match for his father, everyone told him this even his master Ryu had said that they bore an uncanny resemblance. Even though he took his fathers image he had his mother's personality, kind to people and things as long as they were not trying to kill him. He didn't like to kill anything that was not directly hostile to him, but out in the world he did have to capture his own food. He removed his old and now shredded white karate uniform, but kept on the white bandana he received upon completion of his first successful Hadouken. He pulled on the ninja based clothing and instead of putting the head protector on his head he tied it around his upper right bicep. He looked at himself in a mirror and smiled then walked outside. Hinata was standing patiently by the door and when Michael walked flashed him an approving smile.

"You look good as a ninja, are you ready for the training?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, let's go," Michael said walking ahead of Hinata. They took off toward the training ground.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The Attack and Orochimaru Battle Part One_

**Two Years Later**

"Ok, one more time, if you can hit me with that technique then I'll buy lunch, Ramen of course," Naruto said preparing for what he knew was coming. Michael ran forward and jumped in the air, he was struck by a shuriken and turned into a log and that hit the floor.

"Well, it seems you've perfected the replacement technique but that's not the one I was counting on," Naruto said looking around for Michael.

"I know," Michael said right behind Naruto startling him and catching him off guard. Michael then grabbed Naruto and threw him into the air and cupped his hands to his side, he charged for a second before yelling 'Hadouken' and pushed a well aimed blast right at Naruto. Naruto saw it coming and dodged out of the way only to have Michael appear behind him again, this time he grabbed Naruto and pulled him down, as they were falling Michael kicked Naruto in the side and then flipped and punched him in the face and finally he raised is left arm and a ball of rapid spinning energy formed in his hand. As they neared the ground Michael put his available hand on Naruto shoulder pushing toward the fast approaching dirt below and at the exact moment that Naruto hit the ground he forced the energy sphere right into the blonde ninja's stomach. He held it there a moment and jumped off of Naruto watching him burrow into the earth with the impact of the technique. Hinata rushed over to her boyfriend and helped him up out of the crevice he was wrenched into; he took a direct hit and hurt pretty bad but had a smile on his face.

"The Rasengan Rendan, it seems you've finally mastered it," Neji said stepping from the shadows. "You're improving extremely quickly; you're a genius among ninja, no among combat period. Well now that you beat Naruto let's see how you do against me," Neji said getting into his trademark soft fist style fighting stance. Michael did the same but his stance was a little different than Neji's. Neji rushed in to strike and before he even noticed Michael had moved two of his chakra holes were already sealed. _Wow, that was fast, I didn't even see him mov…, _Neji's thought was cut short by Michael sealing two more of his chakra holes. "Well if that's how you want to play it then…" Neji started. He pulled out a couple of kunai from his pouch and threw them at Michael. Michael stood his ground and instead of moving out of the way, he spread his legs and began to spin at a very high velocity all the while pushing out chakra as he spun and yelled out Hakkeshou Kaiten as the kunai were deflected. This surprised Neji, and just as he stopped spinning he yelled out 'Hadouken' and fired the blast at Neji. Neji had no time to react and was hit in the chest with the blast, sending him flying back into a nearby tree. When the smoke cleared, Michael ran over to Neji and helped him up. Naruto and Hinata came down to their position now that the fight was over and they all congratulated Michael on completion of his training.

"Well, I think now its official you are definitely a Jounin, maybe even ANBU, you're skills rock, and I sure as hell didn't expect you to combine the Rasengan with the Lion Combo," Naruto said singing Michaels praises.

"Yes, using the smoke to catch me off guard normally wouldn't work but since you were coming out of the Hakkeshou Kaiten at the same time I couldn't tell that you were charging up your Hadouken," Neji said also praising Michael. Later that day the four of them reported to the Shadow office to tell Kakashi about the completion of Michael's training.

"Well, I am pleased to hear that everything went smoothly during you're studies and training, but we have a minor problem," Kakashi said worriedly. ", the ninja we set out to keep an eye on Orochimaru has been missing for a couple of days, and I fear he has been either captured or killed."

"So… now we don't know when Orochimaru is going to attack, and how he's going to do it, that's just great, so now what," Michael asked worried about the situation.

"Now, all we can do is wait until Orochimaru makes the first move, that's all we can do, just be prepared for anything at anytime, alright you're dismissed," Kakashi finished the meeting and sat back in his chair obviously thinking of something to do. For the next couple of days everything was normal in the village with the exception of people quietly prepared for the worst. Michael decided to change his daily training schedule to the morning time so that he could be fresh for the rest of the day, just in case.

Then it finally happened, in the dead of night Orochimaru and his army of evil ninja used a surprise attack on the village. Even though they were ambushed Konoha was ready, and they all fought hard to protect their precious home. Michael also fought hard defeating Chunnin after Chunnin and Jounin after Jounin. He didn't bother himself with any of the Gennin; he left them to the lower ranking ninja in the village. But Michael also went up against many members of Orochimaru's ANBU squad. These opponents were just about twice as difficult to defeat as any Jounin and he had a couple of close calls when he battled them. The main reason was because they would always attack in groups of two or more, and fought extremely dirty, they would deliberately try and attack the innocent bystanders around them and Michael would have to stop what he was currently doing to defend the civilians. Michael also noticed that when he was defending others his power rose to a degree, he thought it was because unconsciously he didn't want to see another event like what happened to his parents. Michael also helped out any nin from Konoha that were in need of aid, he would help them dispatch their enemy or heal an injury that they might have sustained. He learned from Haruno Sakura basic healing techniques and was a natural but not extremely proficient in it like some other ninja were. After about 3 hours of nonstop assault from the forces of Orochimaru. Michael noticed the number of enemy nin decreasing, and he was relieved for a moment until he realized what was going on, the were planning on bringing in something bigger… much bigger. He rushed in the direction of Kakashi who was also easily dispatching ninja and desperately searching for Orochimaru.

"Kakashi-sama, something really big is coming…," Michael started but was cut off mid sentence by a giant rumbling. As if on cue of Michael's warning, 3 insanely large snakes were fast approaching the village.

"Damn, Michael go and tell Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Jaraiya, and Tsunade to report to this location immediately," Kakashi yelled at Michael.. Michael knew what he wanted to the others for and left in the general direction he knew Naruto was in. A few minutes later he reached Naruto, who was fighting off a squad of Jounin with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Good all three of you are here, the Fifth needs you all on the front line for a special task, where are Jaraiya-sama, and Tsunade-sama?" Michael asked and was pointed in the direction of the hospital.

"Wait, what does the Hokage need us for?" asked Sasuke.

"There is a reptile problem he needs you three to handle," with that Michael was off to the hospital. When he arrived he found the two legendary Sennin and delivered them the message, they complied they followed Michael back to where Kakashi was. By now the snakes had reached the front gate and Kakashi was doing his best to keep them at bay. When everyone was gathered Kakashi started to hand out orders, " Jaraiya, summon the Boss Gama, Tsunade, summon Katsuya, Sakura, when I give the signal I need you to create a barrier around this area, Sasuke, me and you will be fighting together, Naruto, I need you to release three tails only, and Michael, I need you to get any ninja, friend or foe, away from this area for about a two acre diameter, and then report back here for further instruction." Michael saluted his leader and set off to accomplish his task, but it didn't take him long due to all the foreign Nin now retreating and the Konoha Nin drawing back into the village for defense and healing. When Michael returned Jaraiya had summoned Boss Gama, Tsunade had summoned Katsuya, Kakashi and Sasuke were charging up their Chidori's, Naruto was transformed into the Kyuubi with three tails, and Sakura was performing a large number of hand seals. Michael went up to Kakashi and then he saw him, Orochimaru. He was standing on top of the middle snakes head and flashed a horrible twisted smile.

"So, this boy is the genius I've heard so much about, well it will be my pleasure in killing him and all of you as well," Orochimaru said laughing evilly. The sight of this man angered Michael, he had been told of the horrible things Orochimaru had done to the village over the years and that he once was going to use Sasuke as his new container. According to Naruto, Sasuke was aware of this but continued to train under Orochimaru to get stronger, and when the day finally came that Orochimaru was going to transfer into his body, Sasuke had other plans and managed to get away from the evil man. Naruto found Sasuke and they battled to decide if Sasuke should come back to the village, with Naruto emerging the victor.

"Huh, like I would die by the hand of someone as insane as you are, but if you would like to test you're luck try me," Michael laughed at the man and brought a hand up and told him to bring it. All the while doing this Michael's anger was slowly rising and a golden aura was appearing around him. All the ninja looked in amazement as Michael's chakra level continued to increase tremendously. Michael then looked at Kakashi and asked,

"You're orders Hokage." Kakashi was reluctant to answer seeing as Michael's power was steadily growing, but he eventually came up with a good idea.

"Sakura, make the barrier,' Kakashi yelled over to her. She nodded and then performed one more seal and over the top of them, the snakes and Orochimaru was a barrier about 2 acres in diameter. "Now, Jaraiya and Tsunade, you take the snake on the right, Naruto, you take the one in the middle, me and Sasuke will take the one of the left, Sakura, keep the barrier up, and Michael, I want you to take on Orochimaru," Kakashi said mostly out of curiosity.

"But Kakashi, I know the boy is good, but he doesn't really stand a chance against Orochimaru, he'll be kil…" Tsunade was cut off by a massive surge of chakra from Michael. After seeing this Tsunade took back her words and prepared for the battle with the snake. Orochimaru heard all of this and jumped off his snake and prepared for one-on-one combat, Michael did the same. The first person to move was Naruto who charged with amazing speed at his designated snake. He slashed upward with his newly formed claws and landed a direct blow to the snake. The next to go on an offense was Jaraiya, Boss Gama leapt forward and unsheathed his massive sword simultaneously intending to impale the snake put he missed and hit he ground. After dodging the giant frogs attack the snake lashed out to bite the Boss but Tsunade and Katsuya and blocked the attack with a wall of acid.

Kakashi and Sasuke were now airborne moving in separate directions. They both at the same time jumped of the barrier and came crashing at their snake Chidori's extended in front of them. Sasuke managed to graze the snake cutting it open a little and Kakashi landed a full blown direct hit. The snake screamed in pain and twirled around trying to shake Kakashi loose, but it failed and only succeeded in giving Sasuke a chance to hit it between the eyes with another Chidori. Sasuke hung from the massive reptile and was preparing to place an explosive tag on the snake when he was thrust into the air by the snake. Sasuke flipped and twisted in the air and while he was coming down he noticed the snake wide gaping mouth beneath him. Sasuke began to perform some hand seals and when Kakashi realized what he was doing HE removed his hand from the snake and jumped back just in time to hear Sasuke yell, "Katon, Goukakyu no Jutsu". Sasuke spewed an immense flame from his mouth straight into the snake's throat. As the snaked insides began to broil Kakashi used one last Chidori and aimed straight for the snake's neck. Kakashi went straight threw the monster beheading it in the process.

Tsunade jumped on of Katsuya and punched the snake in the head sending it flying down into the ground, and before it could get back up it was stabbed through by the Gama's sword locking it to the ground. It was stuck in the ground but not dead so Jaraiya finished the beast of with a Rasengan right to he head burrowing right through it and then jumping out from the snakes cranium to wipe the snakes brain matter from his clothing. "Aw, it's going to take forever to clean this out," he said looking at Tsunade and she smiled.

Naruto had just dodged a series of strikes from the snakes tail and was flipping back to put some distance between him and the snake. Naruto then thrust his arm forward and a giant arm of red chakra erupted and grabbed the snake just below the head. Naruto then pulled his arm back and prepared a Rasengan. As the snake was pulled toward Naruto it opened it's mouth and swallowed Naruto. But, the Naruto the snake swallowed was just a shadow clone and the real Naruto was descending on the snake with Rasengan in hand. Before the snake knew what had happened it was hit with the Rasengan in the head and was squirming wildly to throw Naruto off before the attack burrowed through its head. It succeeded in throwing Naruto back but didn't notice that it had multiple little tags hanging from its body. As Naruto was flying back he threw a lit tag at one of the other unlit tags and they all exploded in a series of small explosions on the monster. When the smoke cleared half of the snake had been incinerated in the explosion and fell to the ground dead.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Orochimaru Battle Part 2 and Dark Transformation_

"Well, Orochimaru looks like your snakes didn't last to long against the shinobi of Konoha, I think you should take that as a defeat and leave while you still can breathe," Michael said grinning widely at his foe.

"Ha ha, like a lowly newbie ninja like yourself can actually hope to defeat me, you must be dreaming," Orochimaru said laughing manically. At the moment Orochimaru's comment was finished Michael disappeared and appeared behind him in the blink of an eye and attempted to attack the evil genius with a kunai knife. Orochimaru was startled at the boy's speed and just barely dodged the swipe of the kunai from slicing him down the back. Every one watched the exchange in awe at how much energy Michael was pushing out. Naruto had remained in his three tailed Kyuubi state and was shocked to know that Michael was pushing out almost as much as him in this powered up state. Orochimaru decided to finally get serious and formed his trademark glowing sword from his mouth and began to slash back and forth at Michael. Michael dodged and parried the slashes with extreme precision and began a counter attack by throwing kunai after kunai at the pale skinned man in all directions. Michael then disappeared and re-appeared in front of Orochimaru and said,"Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou." Michael then began a massive onslaught of blindingly fast attack all directed at his enemy. Orochimaru was dumbstruck at how to stop the attack and was hit around 80 times in the process. Orochimaru jumped back and attempted to create some distance between Michael and himself, but this act was futile as just as Orochimaru's feet hit the ground Michael blasted a Hadouken right into Orochimaru's chest sending him flying back and knocking him down. After a moment Orochimaru got up and was looking extremely weakened from the last two attacks. _What is this boy, he posses an extreme amount of chakra, and he even seems to be faster than me what is he, _Orochimaru thought to himself and was interrupted by Michael.

"I think it's about time we ended this don't you think, I'm going to use a technique I just developed myself," Michael said as he pulled a kunai from his pouch. He held the kunai by the hilt and pointed it down toward the ground; it then began to glow and was enveloped by energy that formed a long sword. Michael then ran warped to Orochimaru and slashed at him but Orochimaru saw it coming and blocked the attack with his own sword and then Michael warped behind Orochimaru, jumped in the air and said, "Block this". Michael then slashed downward and a massive blade of energy shot from the sword and rushed toward Orochimaru with amazing speed. Orochimaru's eyes widened and he jumped to avoid the attack but was surprised when another blade of energy was coming downward at him. He couldn't dodge it in time and was hit and forced into the ground. Still in the air Michael yelled out, "Hadouken," and shot the blast right at Orochimaru who was still in the ground. It hit him dead on and Orochimaru screamed out in pain as the blast hit him. It sent Orochimaru ten feet into the earth and when Michael finally touched back onto land, he had an extremely confident but serious look on his face.

"So Orochimaru… are you gong to leave Konoha alone or am I going to have to kill you," Michael said looking into the crater he knew Orochimaru was in.

"I admit," said Orochimaru's voice from the crater, "you are much stronger than I had anticipated but by no means are you stronger than me."

"What are you talking about I just overwhelmed you, after that attack I'm surprised you can still talk," Michael said in defense to the pale man's words.

"Fool, do you honesty think that I would put myself in harms way by coming to the village to take it over," Orochimaru said as he began to resurface from the hole in the ground, "but I guess none of you idiot's realized what was really going on."

Everyone, except Kakashi, was confused at what the evil man was talking about, but one by one it hit them.

"This whole invasion was a fake to throw us off," said Kakashi with a smirk," Yeah, I figured that a while ago."

"You weren't in full force in this invasion, at first I thought that it was just that you were being cocky but now I see it's because you were just scouting out our strength, why else would you send out an army of ninja but none of your elite shinobi," Sasuke said laughing as well.

Michael was getting really ticked off at how he had also been fooled by Orochimaru. The snake faced man was now fully emerged from the hole and had a sadistic smile on his face that seemed to mock Michael. "So it seems I've been fighting a clone this whole time, I showed off my new techniques and even put some serious effort in trying to destroy you, all for nothing," Michael said rather disappointed.

"Yes it would seem so, hahahahahaha," the Orochimaru clone said as he just burst out in insane laughter.

"What's so fuckin' not funny," Michael said in a voice that was not his own. The new voice that came out of the boy was deep and layered. Michael's naturally blue aura was replaced by a black and golden one and his skin became a deep black with gold streaks of light running through them. His hair became a crimson color and his eyes blazed an evil purple and gold. Everyone froze and Sakura began to shake in fear as she felt the terrible aura that came from the young boy.

"Oh what is this yo-," the Orochimaru clone began to speak but was cut of when Michael's fist collided with his chin knocking him into the air.

"You talk to much," said the dark form that was now Michael before leaping into the air and proceeding to pummel the clone with beyond blinding fast attacks. He then knocked the pale menace to the ground. Michael landed beside the mangled heap that was Orochimaru's clone and walked up right beside it. He then pointed his open palm to the clone's face and stated, "I no longer want to waste my time with a piece of shit clone, Orochimaru when you grow some balls come out and fight me face-to-face". The dark Michael then formed a ball of energy on his outstretched palm. "Oh and this is for you, bitch," Michael said before he released the energy ball which changed into a massive blast of energy that completely obliterated any trace of the clone. There was nothing left of the clone, absolutely nothing was left except a giant hole in the ground where the carcass was supposed to be. After doing this the dark Michael looked at the rest of the group and they all tensed, they were genuinely afraid that he would attack them. He tilted his head up to look at the sky, "Well brother, I guess we'll be going our separate ways again, but I'll see you soon, hahahahahaha," he said as his golden black aura faded and his skin returned to normal. After a second or two his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out and landed face first on the floor.

"What the hell was that," asked Sasuke, "it looked like an advanced curse seal transformation".

"I don't know what the hell he just did but he completely obliterated that clone like it was nothing, before he transformed he was winning but then he…changed and just annihilated it," said Sakura still slightly shaking.

"Well whatever just happened I guess we won't find out until he wakes up huh," said Kakashi as he went over and picked Michael up and flung him over his shoulder. Every one went there separate ways through out the village to calculate the amount of casualties that occurred as well as find out how much in property damage had occurred. Kakashi took Michael to the hospital and put him in one of the beds that were not being currently used and stationed two guards outside of his room. The casualties were very light in number which pleased everyone and the damage was minimal, so there reconstruction would last about a week at best. All that was left now was to talk to Michael about his mysterious and dark transformation.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The Bothers and the Sword_

**_I will escape this prison some day my dearest brother and then I will reunite the 5 of us and end this world's miserable existence._**

Michael awoke with a killer headache and his body ached all over, he swore he took an explosion head on but once he didn't see any burn marks on his body he decided he must've gotten hit by several rouge trains. He sat up slowly and looked around to find himself in the hospital. "What happened last night, how'd I get here…," he said to himself. After a minute or so of trying to figure out what happened, he shrugged it off and attempted to sleep off his migraine. But as fate would have it, just as he closed his eyes Kakashi walked in.

"Aw, I see you're awake, how do you feel?" Kakashi asked.

"Horrible, what happened last night, the last thing I remember is finding out that I was fighting a clone, and then waking up here," Michael said scratching his head. Kakashi didn't say anything he just stood there starring at the floor. "Kakashi-sama…what did I do last night?" Michael asked Kakashi worried.

"That's the thing I don't know…you changed into…something….something dark and evil, and your voice was fluctuating like it wasn't just you talking, and your skin became charred with golden lines of chakra running though it. I was quite the sight but I would have enjoyed it even more if I wasn't scared half to death," Kakashi explained as he recalled the spectacle from the night before.

"Not again…" Michael began to say.

"Again, this happened before!?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"I don't remember anything of it but when I first met Master Ryu he told me that soon after I arrived at his dojo I was attacked by a Weapon, " Michael explained, "he said that I annihilated the thing, completely destroyed it with a massive explosion of power."

Kakashi thought that when Michael woke up that he would get some answers on last night but Michael was just as ignorant of the situation as he was.

"Well, we have to find a way for you to keep this power constrained, for your and the village's sake," Kakashi stated raising from his seat, "but…I may have an idea. I've been hearing rumors of an organization known as S.P.E.A.R. the Spiritual Protection Enforcement Alliance of Reincarnations."

Michael was confused, "Reincarnations…what does that have to do with me?"

"Have you ever heard the story of the Brothers of Heaven?" Kakashi asked. Michael shook his head. "Well after you annihilated Orochimaru's clone, you said something about soon being able to see your brother. Well back to the story, there were five brothers Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer. They were all very powerful warriors known as the Knights of the Holy Maiden who were the personal bodyguards of a priestess who traveled the world. Well, eventually two of the brothers Michael and Lucifer, fell in love with the priestess and they endlessly vied for her attention until the priestess eventually fell in love with Michael. Lucifer was heartbroken and he left the Order and traveled to the underworld. He thought that if he was stronger he could win her love, so he indulged himself in the dark arts getting exponentially more powerful until he was corrupted to his very core and capable of destroying whole legions of soldiers with ease. He returned to the surface with the intent to kill his brother's take their power and make the priestess his bride. He battled the brothers and succeeded in killing Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel and the allies they had come to make over the course of their journey. The only one left was Michael and they engaged in a fierce battle but Lucifer's power was still to great; and on the verge of death Michael gathered the wondering souls of his dead brothers and used their power to strike down Lucifer. But having mastered the dark arts Lucifer would not easily die, so the priestess sacrificed her own life to seal the soul of Lucifer inside of Michaels'. Even though Lucifer was sealed inside of him Michael could feel the darkness and hatred that Lucifer had towards him so he gathered the bodies of his four brothers and the priestess and had them placed in various landmarks across the world. He placed the body of Gabriel in a massive glacier to the South, Raphael in a temple to the North, Uriel in an underground cavern to the West, the body of Lucifer in a sanctuary in the center of the planet, and buried his beloved, the priestess in a castle near the mountain were he lived out the rest of his life in solitude."

Kakashi stopped and took a breath, "Michael I think you're the reincarnation of the Michael from legend and I believe that Lucifer is still alive inside your soul."

Michael just sat there wide-eyed at this sudden revelation; he didn't really know how to respond but strangely not that surprised, "Huh, figures. My mother always used to tell me that I was special and that I would grow up to do great things and that I'd meet a lot of amazing people…looks like she's right…so far, but…"Michael explained before he was interrupted by a knock at the door. A nin walked in and whispered something to Kakashi and then handed him something rapped in a cloth, then quickly left. Kakashi looked at the gift, then at Michael.

"Michael looks like you have a gift, it was left outside the village gate and the note says 'To: Michael'," Kakashi said handing the present to Michael. Michael looked the gift over and then unwrapped it. Michael's eyes got wide as it turned out to be a broadsword; Michael unsheathed it and held the blade up looking it over carefully. The blade was clear and reflected a faint blue glow. On the side was a message carved in Japanese, and the hilt was gold with a dragon wrapped around it. After inspecting the blade for a couple more moments, Michael spoke, "The Einlanzer! This was one of my father's swords; he got it after defeating a powerful dragon. The engraving on the side says 'The Wielder of The Einlanzer Becomes a Master of Dragons' and it allows the user to summon dragons. But why is it here and who could have sent it?"

"I've thought that the Masamune was the only weapon Sephiroth ever used?" Kakashi said glaring at the sword.

"The only weapon he ever used was the Masamune but he collected many swords, even though there were other more useful blades in his possession he believed since he was the only person who could wield the Masamune that it should be the only sword he should use in combat. But he did wield other swords when he trained with me because the power of the Masamune would probably destroy me," Michaels voice trailed off, "…I really miss those days."

Kakashi understood were the boy was coming from he had lost his father at a young age as well and knew the all too familiar pain. Kakashi decided that it was time to step things up a notch, "I know what it's like to loose your father at a young age and I also know what it's like to live in their shadow having to grow to be as strong as they were and with that I'm going to help you. I'm going to train you personally so that you can be one step closer to catching up with the great General Sephiroth."

"Really," Michael yelled excitedly, "awesome, when do we start?"

Kakashi got up and opened the door and said," In an hour," before walking out.


End file.
